leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Nomad's Medallion
For the variant, see . Nomad's Medallion= * is gold efficient without its passive. * becomes gold efficient in about . * Without , becomes gold efficient in . * The goal of can be reached: ** By waiting . ** By collecting . }} Similar Items }} |-|Nomad's Eye= * is gold efficient without its passive. * becomes gold efficient in about . * Without , becomes gold efficient in . }} Similar Items }} Notes * / automatically transforms into / upon completing the . * The quest reward can only be obtained after being out-of-combat for 5 seconds. ** Upon completing the quest, the item holds 1 ward, visiting the shop is required to refill the wards. ** Completing the quest send the following chat message to the team: "Summoner (Champion) Quest Complete! Completion Time: XX:XX" Strategy * Because the passive does not benefit the player who gets the last hit, is best built on supports who plan on spending a lot of time in-lane. Trivia * , / , and / / are all tied to Shurima. ** The items' captions reference Miyuki 'Shurelia' Mitsuhashi, a former Associate Game Designer at Riot Games Inc. These captions were added in response to negative feedback that renaming was an attack on Shurelia's legacy.Xelnath on renaming Shurelya's Reverie * Champion takedowns will drop a coin that will chase your champion until it reaches them. After a certain duration, if the coin didn't reach your champion, it will disapear.Rammus out-running a coin Patch History from . * Favor is upgraded to Emperor's Favor making champion takedowns grant both the gold and mana. You also grant 8% bonus movement speed to nearby allied champions moving toward you (1250 range). * Quest reward now grants the active with 3 wards in stock. ** Consumes a charge to place a at the target location (600 range), which reveals the surrounding area for 150 seconds. Holds up to 3 charges which refill upon visiting the shop. ** Upon completing the quest, the item holds 1 ward, visiting the shop is required to refill the wards. * Completing the quest permanently upgrades to and to . * Completing the quest now send the following chat message to the team: "Summoner (Champion) Quest Complete! Completion Time: XX:XX" * Removed from Twisted Treeline. ;V7.23 * The passive no longer incorrectly grants gold for nearby minion deaths while you're dead. ;V7.22 * Grants . * counts toward the quest goal. * Quest gold required to upgrade increased to from . ;V7.20 * Favor mana coin restoration reduced to from . * Favor minimum mana restored from mana coin reduced to 10 from 15. ;V7.16 * Favor mana coin restoration reduced to from . ;V7.14 * Quest rewarding you with an . * Quest granting your allied champions, moving toward you, gain 8% bonus movement speed. ;V7.13 * Favor gold coin bonus increased to from . * Favor mana coin restoration increased to from . ;V7.12 * Champions no longer pick up mana coins if they're at full mana. * Coins now have visual indicators when they're about to expire. * Quest progression VFX displays every third of the way from every fifth of the way toward completion. ;V7.11 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Mana coins no longer restore other types of resources (e.g. Ferocity, Fury). ;V7.10 * + + = ** + + = * Base health regeneration increased to 50% from 25%. * Cannon minions now always drop coins. * The bonus skill point you get from the now behaves as if you're one level higher than you actually are. ;V7.9 * Base mana regeneration reduced to 0% from 75%. * Gold per 10 seconds increased to from . * Enemy minions killed by your allies sometimes drop coins that give either or restore (minimum 15). * Unique Passive - Favor: Grants and restores each time a nearby enemy minion dies that you didn't kill (1400 range). * Quest. ** Earn using this item. ** Favor is upgraded to Emperor's Favor and you receive an that instantly grants a skill point when consumed (max 18 skills). *** Enemy minions killed by your allies sometimes drop coins that give either or restore (minimum 15). Champion takedowns grant both the gold and mana. ;V7.8 * Removed from Howling Abyss. ;V6.13 * . ** . * Now grants 10% cooldown reduction. * Base health regeneration reduced to 25% from 50%. * Base mana regeneration increased to 75% from 50%. ;V5.22 * + + + = * Added to recipe for . * Gold generation removed. * Movement speed removed. * Favor gold increased to from . ;V5.10 * Mana regeneration increased to 50% from 25%. * }} ** Bonus gold per nearby minion death increased to from . ** Health per nearby minion death increased to 10 from 5. ** Range increased to 1400 from 1100. ;V4.20 * Mana regeneration changed to +25% of base mana regeneration from +3 mana regeneration per 5 seconds. * Health regeneration changed to +25% of base health regeneration from +5 health regeneration per 5 seconds. ;V4.13 * Bonus movement speed increased to 10 from 0. * Mana regeneration reduced to 5 per 5 seconds from 7. ;V4.3 * Recipe cost increased to from . * Health regeneration reduced to 5 from 8. * Mana regeneration reduced to 7 from 11. * :}} ** Gold per minion death reduced to from . ** Now heals for 10 health per minion death. ;V3.14 Remade * renamed to * Recipe changed to: + = * Health regeneration increased to 8 from 7. * Mana regeneration increased to 11 from 8. * Now grants per 10 seconds. * removed. ;V3.7 * Added to recipe for . ;V3.02 * Added to recipe for . ;V1.0.0.154 * Now correctly grants per 10 seconds (was per 10 seconds). ;V1.0.0.152 * Item cost reduced to 700 from 800. * Combine cost increased to 340 from 185. * Health regen per 5 seconds reduced to 7 from 15. * Mana regen per 5 seconds increased to 9 from 8. ;V1.0.0.143 * Health regeneration per 5 seconds reduced to 15 from 18. * Now indicates in the tooltip how much gold it has generated over the course of the game. ;V1.0.0.120 * Gold per 10 effect is now Unique. It won't stack when the bonus comes from itself, but it will stack when having different items. * Health regeneration per 5 seconds reduced to 18 from . * Mana regeneration per 5 seconds reduced to 8 from 10. ;V1.0.0.118 * Added to recipe for . ;V1.0.0.101 * added to recipe for . ;V1.0.0.100 * Recipe changed: Now requires + + . ;V1.0.0.61 * No longer displays a +x Gold over the Champion although it is still granting the Gold. ;V0.9.25.24 * Health regeneration per 5 seconds reduced to from 28. * Mana regeneration per 5 seconds reduced to 10 from 12. ;V0.9.22.7 * Now sell back for 50% (from 70%). ;May 9, 2009 Patch * Gold gain per 10 seconds increased to 5 from 4. ;Alpha Week 4 * renamed to . ;Alpha Week 2 * Changed passive ability on . }} References de:Medaillon des Nomaden es:Medallón del Nómada fr:Médaillon du Nomade pl:Medalion Nomada ru:Медальон кочевника Category:Items with active abilities Category:Ward items Category:Health regeneration items Category:Mana regeneration items Category:Gold income items Category:Cooldown reduction items